Paradise and The Black Wolf
by nayrudreamcatcher
Summary: When young Kasumi, a black wolf, is on her way to searching for Paradise and her family, she bumps into an unlikely pack of wolves. Her life then changes forever. [Kiba x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my first Wolf's Rain fic so please be nice! ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or its characters but the OC I do own!**

Chapter 1

There was a bone-chilling, yet sad howl by the light of the full moon. A young black wolf was calling her family. Her name was Kasumi. She and her family were searching for Paradise together, but got separated in a blizzard. Her mind says that they died in the storm, but her heart tells her that they're still alive and that they might have made it to Paradise, and that they are waiting for her.

She has never stopped hoping and praying that her parents were alive and she won't stop searching… until her dying day.

**I know, I know… It's a short chapter… But I promise you, the second one will be better and longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's the second chapter. I know that the first one was short but I promise you, this one will be much longer!**

Chapter 2

Kiba and the others were resting inside a cave, exhausted from walking. Cheza was fast asleep and Kiba's jacket was draped over her, so she could stay warm. Toboe let Cheza use him as a pillow as she slept, also asleep.

"They're both exhausted…" Blue said, sitting next to Hige.

"Yeah…" Hige agreed, watching Cheza and Toboe sleep.

Kiba was getting tired himself, his slate grey eyes closing half way. He jumped a bit as he heard a yelp in pain. It sounded like an injured wolf. He quickly got up and started running to where the yelp came from. Tsume blinked a bit but followed him.

A pack of wolves were surrounding an injured black wolf, whimpering. It was Kasumi. She somehow bumped into a pack of wild wolves and they started attacking her. When the leader of the pack was about to finish her off, Tsume pounced on him, his fangs sinking into his throat.

Kiba was snarling at the rest of the pack, warning them to back off. They tucked their tails in between their legs and ran off. Tsume let go of the leader's throat and it ran with the others.

"That was easy." Tsume said with a smirk.

Kiba nodded in agreement and turned to the wolf, which was now in the form of a sixteen year old girl. She had coal black hair that was down to her elbows, and her outfit was sort of punk-like. Baggy pants, black tank-top with a red rose on the front, hiker boots and fish-net gloves that had the color of red on them.

She was unconscious and had severe wounds on her body. Kiba picked her up bridal style and looked towards Tsume.

"We better take her to the others." He suggested.

Tsume nodded in agreement and they started walking back to the cave. When they got back, they saw that Cheza and Toboe had woken up, and that they noticed the injured and unconscious girl in Kiba's arms.

"Hey, Kiba. Who's the girl?" Hige asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"She was attacked by a pack of wild wolves and we found her like this." Tsume explained, glaring at Hige.

Cheza walked towards Kasumi and examined her wounds and her looks. She looked a Kiba and Tsume.

"We got to treat her wounds." She told them.

Kiba nodded in agreement and set her down, tearing pieces of cloth of his shirt and wrapped them around her wounds. Kasumi slowly opened her hazel eyes and saw Kiba and the others. She went wide eyed, thinking that they were another pack of wolves that were taking her prisoner and were going to kill her.

She started to panic and was starting to get up to escape but winced in pain. Kiba rested a hand gently on her shoulder, smiling at her.

"It's okay… We're here to help you… Not hurt you." He told her soothingly.

Kasumi felt herself blush faintly and sat down again, looking at the others.

"Where am I?" She asked them, not knowing where she was.

"You're in a cave. We found you injured and Kiba-chan treated your wounds." Toboe told her with a warm smile on his face.

"What do you mean "we?" Me and Kiba found her!" Tsume said.

Toboe raised his hands up in defense, sweat dropping.

"Sorry, Tsume-san!" He said nervously.

Kasumi then let out a soft but adorable laugh, which she hasn't done in a long time.

She then smiled at them.

"My name's Kasumi. Nice to meet you all." She introduced.

"I'm Blue."

"The name's Hige."

"Call me Tsume."

"My name's Toboe."

"And I'm Kiba."

Kasumi smiled at them again then noticed Cheza and went wide eyed, recognizing her.

"Y-You're Cheza!" She said in shock.

Cheza went wide eyed, not knowing how she knew her name.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked.

Kasumi didn't answer. She just slowly got to her feet and continued looking at Cheza.

"You know the gateway to Paradise, don't you…?" She asked her.

Kiba and the others were shocked at what Kasumi had just said.

"How do you know about Paradise?" Toboe asked.

"I've known ever since I was little… Cheza! Please! You have got to take me there!" Kasumi said, desperate to know.

Cheza started to grow scared as she took a few steps back away from her. Kiba had now seen enough and got in front of Cheza.

"How do you know about Cheza and Paradise?" He demanded, wanting know.

Kasumi looked down at the ground, not saying a single word.

"ANSWER ME!" Kiba shouted.

"Why should I tell you! I don't even know you!" Kasumi snapped, running out of the cave.

Kiba was shocked. Nobody has ever spoken to him like that before. He grew angry and ran after her.

"Kiba!" Tsume shouted and ran after him.

Soon the others started following him. After a few hours, there was no sign of Kasumi. Kiba still was searching for her, the others by his side. They then suddenly stopped in their tracks as they heard a loud howl.

Kiba looked around and near the edge of a lake, he saw Kasumi as a wolf, howling sadly at the moon. He never heard such sadness before. Why was she sad? He wanted to know and now.

He was about to walk towards but Cheza stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Cheza?"

"Kasumi… She's calling her family…" She told them, looking towards Kasumi.

"Her… family?" Kiba asked, looking towards the sad wolf.

"She was searching for Paradise with them but they got separated by a blizzard. She was still very little…" Cheza explained, still listening to Kasumi.

Toboe and Hige felt sorry for her, thinking on how hard it was for her to be all alone with being with the rest of her pack. Tsume also felt sorry for her. **(Shocking, isn't it?) **

"She believes that her family is at Paradise waiting for her…" Cheza said.

"… Now I understand why she wanted to know…" Kiba said, finally understanding.

That night, they stood there and watch Kasumi howl sadly at the moon. They finally know why she wanted to find Paradise… So she could be with her family… Once again…

**Hope you liked the second chapter, everyone! Please review! And I'm open for any ideas that you may have for the third chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Kasumi slept by the lake that night. She slowly woke up with the sun shining in her eyes, and she looked around to see Kiba and the others by her side, asleep.

_They were looking for me…_ Kasumi thought to herself and smiled at the sight.

She then noticed a sleeping Kiba stir and look towards her. This made her blush a little as he smiled at her, happy to know that she was okay.

"I see you woke up." Kiba told her.

Kasumi's blush grew harder and she nodded slowly. Kiba looked down, a bit nervous and ashamed for some reason, making Kasumi blink.

"Look… I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday…" Kiba said lowly, not making eye contact with her.

She almost didn't catch what he said, but she did. A smile graced her lips and she sat down beside him.

"It's alright… And I'm sorry for snapping at you…" Kasumi apologized, looking down also, the blush faintly returning to her cheeks.

Kiba smiled a bit at her, and noticed the blush appear on her cheeks, making him chuckle a bit.

Toboe then also woke up and noticed Kiba and Kasumi talking. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san! You're awake!" He said happily, making her giggle and smile towards him.

"Yeah…" She said a bit shyly.

Cheza was also awake, smiling towards Kasumi. She looked down, feeling a bit upset about yesterday.

"Cheza… I'm sorry for scaring you… My emotions got in the way and I didn't know what came over me…" She told her.

Kiba placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Cheza walked towards her.

"Don't be…" Cheza told Kasumi, a sweet smile greeting her.

Kasumi returned the smile and then Hige leaped in front of her, making her jump a bit, a wide eyed expression on her face. This made Hige laugh, causing Kasumi to blush madly and glare at him, embarrassed and humiliated. She looked towards Kiba, who chuckled softly and smiled towards her.

Kasumi shyly returned the smile, making Hige and Toboe grin widely.

"Say, Kasumi-san? What was your family like?" Toboe blurted out.

Kasumi went wide eyed, looking at Toboe in shock.

"How do… you know about…?" She asked.

Toboe realized that he asked that and covered his mouth. Hige hit him on the back of the head.

"OWW!" Toboe shouted, putting his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it.

"Nice going, you idiot! Now look what you did!" Hige scolded.

"It's alright, Hige." Kasumi said with a smile.

Hige and Toboe looked at her, blinking.

"You see… I was traveling with my parents. I was still little when we began searching for Paradise. My mother was a white wolf and my father was a timber wolf." Kasumi told them.

Kiba nodded, listening.

"Then one night… There was a terrible blizzard… I tried calling my parents but there was no response… I realized that I got separated from them." She explained.

Toboe felt bad now that he had to hear it twice. First from Cheza, but now hearing it from Kasumi made him feel more terrible for her.

"Looks like you got a long journey on your hands…" Tsume said.

Kasumi nodded, not making eye contact with him. Hige then came with an idea, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Kasumi! Why not travel with us? We're looking for Paradise too!" He suggested.

Kasumi looked at him, a bit shocked at his suggestion.

"That's a great idea!" Toboe said, a wide grin on his face.

Tsume and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Umm… I don't know…" Kasumi said, a bit unsure if she should travel with them or not.

"Come on, Kasumi! Please?" Hige pleaded, making huge puppy dog eyes at her.

Kasumi sighed in defeat, a smile appearing on her face.

"Alright… I'll travel with you." She said.

"YAY!" Toboe shouted happily, causing Kasumi to laugh.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Paradise!" Hige shouted, lifting his fist up in the air.

That's how Kasumi began traveling with Kiba and the others. She wasn't alone anymore…

**So, what do you think? If you have any ideas for the fourth chapter, let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

It was a few weeks when Kiba and the others started searching for Paradise again. Cheza fell on her knees, tired from walking. Hige knelt beside her, a concerned look on his face.

"You okay, Cheza?" He asked.

"I'm okay… Just tired…" Cheza told him, keeping her coat around her to keep warm.

Kasumi then put Cheza on her back, smiling sweetly and sincerely at her.

"I got you, Cheza. Just don't let go, okay?" Kasumi told her.

Cheza nodded, returning the smile and gripped onto her shoulders, making sure she wouldn't fall. Kiba was surprised that Kasumi offered to help her.

"You going to be okay, right, Kasumi?" Kiba asked, a bit concerned.

Kasumi felt a bright pink paint her cheeks but smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll be okay." She told him.

Kiba returned the smile and looked back forward. Tsume smirked towards Kasumi, suspicion in his mind.

"Judging from what I've seen these past few weeks, I think you love Kiba." He told Kasumi.

Hearing this made her face turn completely red, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What m-makes you th-think that?" She stuttered, shocked beyond words.

"Face it. You're in love with him." Tsume stated.

Kasumi looked down, her face turning redder.

"Y-Yeah right!" She denied.

She frowned slightly, knowing that she was lying. Over the past 3 weeks, she did fall in love with Kiba, but she was too afraid to admit it. She believed that he had feelings for Cheza, so she kept her mouth shut. How she developed these feelings, she doesn't know… But she knows that she loves Kiba. She'd scream to the whole world if she had to. Tsume saw the frown and his smirk widened, knowing that she did have feelings for Kiba.

Kiba was looking down at his feet, very deep in thought.

_What is this feeling…? I never felt like this before… I think… I think I'm falling in love with Kasumi… _He thought to himself.

He had fallen in love with Kasumi over the past few weeks. She was on his mind all the time. This was a whole new feeling to him… and he liked it. All he wanted was to be with her, tell her how he felt. But he was too afraid.

_Damn it! Why am I so afraid? DAMN IT! _ He cursed to himself.

He felt like that he had a knot in his stomach. He wanted to say those three little words to Kasumi. But why was he so afraid? Was he afraid of rejection? He didn't know why…

Kasumi stopped in her tracks as she heard a low howl near by. The howl was familiar to Kiba and this made him snarl, showing his teeth and his hackles going up. The howl belonged to Darcia. He knew instantly that he was after Cheza, and he wasn't let him get his hands on her. Even if it meant risking his life.

Kasumi got Cheza off her back and snarled also as she saw Darcia in his wolf form walk towards them. Her instincts told her that he was after Cheza. She wasn't going to let that happen.

When Darcia was about to go towards Cheza, Kasumi instantly leaped in front of her, snarling at him. She flashed her fangs at him, warning him to back off. But Darcia wasn't about to surrender that easily. His hackles went up and snarled at her. He was challenging her to a fight. If he won, he gets Cheza. If he loses, he leaves.

Kasumi ran towards him, accepting his challenge. Kiba was surprised at this, as well as the others. She leaped on Darcia and sank her teeth into his back, making him yelp in pain. He grabbed her throat with his teeth and threw her to the ground.

She easily got up and ran towards him. Soon, they were both fighting to the death. Kiba couldn't stand and watch Kasumi get killed. He couldn't bear to see the one he loved get hurt. She was now lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. Darcia was about to finish her off, until Kiba pounced on him, grabbing him by the throat lightly with his mouth.

This gave Kasumi the chance to recover and get back on her feet. Darcia managed to get out of Kiba's grip, bite his side, and ran to Kasumi. But she had other plans. She bit his leg and flipped him over, making him fall to the ground hard. She suddenly spun around and let go of his leg, making him fall to the ground again.

Darcia got up slowly but fell. He managed to get up the second time and looked at Kasumi, signaling her that she won. He slowly limped away, disappearing into the fog.

Kasumi was now back to her human form, trying to catch her breath but then collapsed, out of energy. Kiba quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close and smiled sadly.

"Is she alright, Kiba-chan?" Toboe asked, a worried look on his face.

Kiba looked at him, still smiling sadly.

"She's going to be alright…" He told him reassuringly, looking down at the unconscious girl.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a teary eyed Kiba.

"Kiba? Why are you crying?" She asked, wiping away his tears.

His smile widened as he held her tightly, causing her to blush madly.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again…" He told her, hugging her tighter.

Kasumi made a small smile and returned the hug, shutting her eyes tightly. Tsume smirked at the sight as the others just smiled. Kiba winced a bit as he fell to his knees.

Kasumi knelt down beside him.

"Kiba! What's wrong?" She asked concern filled in her voice and her eyes.

Kiba was holding onto his side as she noticed blood. She covered her mouth, trying to fight back the tears.

"Guys! Come here! Hurry!" She yelled to the others.

They then came running towards them then they noticed Kiba's wound.

"What happened?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know! But we got to help him!" Kasumi said, unable to fight back the tears as the fell freely down her face.

Kiba looked at her and weakly wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry…" He said but collapsed.

Kasumi caught him before he hit the ground and looked at the others, revealing her tears.

"We got to help him!" She pleaded desperately.

Tsume nodded and helped her carry Kiba to a near by cave.

_I can't lose you, Kiba… Not now… I won't let that happen. I won't lose you! _

**So, what do you think? I know it's a bit OOC and it may seem I'm rushing things a bit, but I'm trying not to! So anyways, plz review!**


End file.
